The Return of an Heir
by vexinator
Summary: "Can you tell us your name?" "Naruto Uzumaki" A story where Naruto finally finds some family after a terrible encounter with one of his teammates. Pairing undecided. slight sakura bashing. R&R to let me know if i should continue


_**The Return of an Heir**_

_Chapter 1_

A 16 year old girl with long, red hair and pale skin was walking down a beach on an island about 10 miles from Nami no kuni when she saw something that was a bit out of place. About 50 feet in front of her was what appeared to be a pile of bright orange clothing. Out of curiosity and caution, born from being a ninja, she approached the pile and noticed that it wasn't alone. Wearing the clothing was a small boy with bright, yellow blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. As she approached the boy, she also noticed that he had a large bruise on his left cheek that looked like it came from a powerful punch. She checked the boys pulse and found that it was very weak and that the boy was barely breathing. Throwing caution to the wind she immediately picked the boy up and ran as fast as she could back to the village.

_15 minutes later_

When the girl finally got to the village, she immediately brought the boy to the hospital to be treated. After dropping the boy at the hospital she went off to tell the village leader about what happened while she was on patrol. As she walked to the leaders' office her thoughts drifted back to the boy she had brought to the hospital. She had noticed that he had a Konohagakure headband on. Thinking about Konoha made her think about her aunt who had died about 12 or 13 years ago along with her unborn child. She couldn't stop the tear that fell from her eye. Her mother had never been the same after that. She kept saying that the baby had to have survived. Always saying that she can feel it in her heart that the boy that was going to be named Naruto was still alive somewhere out there. The girl wanted to believe her mother but she was starting to lose hope. It had been 13 years and there was still no sign of the boy. If they found him alive they were planning on taking him back to the village with them so he could claim his rightful place as the heir to the clan. Little did she know that life in the village was going to change a lot with this new face.

When she finally reached the office of the village leader, she knocked on the door and waited. Upon hearing a male voice say "enter" she opened the door and walked in. Sitting behind a desk was a man that looked to be about 50 years old with grey hair with red streaks in it to show his old hair color. He also had violet eyes with a look of wisdom in them.

"Lord Uzukage" she said calmly

"There is no need for formalities, Hitomi. I'm your grandfather."

"I know, but still."

"Whatever, now are you here on business or did you come to visit your dear old grandfather. Or are you here to take my hat."

"Actually, I'm here to report an issue I ran into while on patrol."

"What, is Toruun pestering the foxes again?"

"No, I actually found a boy barely alive on the beach. He's in the hospital now."

"Were you able to find out anything about him?"

"Yes, he's from Konoha."

"Konoha? Now why would someone from Konoha come all the way out here?"

"My guess is that he was in Nami no kuni or something. It's the closest set of islands to here and the way the water is flowing right now, he was probably in the water for at least 3 days."

"Well then, I guess we have someone to meet in the hospital then."

"The hospital staff said he probably won't wake up for at least a week."

"Well, in any case, go tell the hospital staff to inform me when he wakes up."

"Ok old man" Hitomi said with a cheeky grin before she left the office, leaving an old man grumbling about brats who show no respect to elders.

As Hitomi got to the hospital a med-nin was already about to rush to the Uzukage tower when she spotted Hitomi.

"Lady Hitomi, there's a problem with the boy you brought to us."

"What, what is the problem?"

"The boy, he has a very powerful seal on his stomach."

"Ok, bring me to his room. I'll see what this seal is about."

With that said the med-nin brought Hitomi to the room that the boy was in. When Hitomi saw the seal on the boys stomach glowing slightly red she went wide eyed and ran straight to the bed.

"Get the Uzukage here, NOW!"

"Lady Hitomi, what's wrong?"

"This is the Hakke no fuin Shiki. There is only one reason to use this seal, containing a biju. The only biju to attack Konoha recently was the Kyuubi. This boy is the new jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune."

After that was said, everyone in the room was wide eyed watching the boy.

"The previous jinchuriki was my aunt Kushina. And before her was Lady Mito. And the way the seal is glowing right now, the boy is currently in his mindscape, possibly speaking to kyuubi. I'm going to need my grandfather's help for this one."

With that the fastest nin in the room left to get the Uzukage. Mere moments later, the Uzukage arrived at the hospital via shunshin and asked what the situation is.

"This boy has the Hakke no Fuin Shiki on his stomach. He's the jinchuriki of the kyuubi. And from the glow of the seal, the boy is having a chat with the biju. Grandfather, I need your help to get in his mindscape to make sure he doesn't release the biju. While we are in there we can probably figure out who he is."

"Then what do you say we get in there and get some answers."

With that the Uzukage put his hand on the boys head along with Hitomi. They both closed their eyes and entered the boys mind.

When they opened their eyes what they saw shocked them. They were standing in a sewer that had shin deep water in it. The walls were cracked and dripping water. All of this pointed out that the boy had a very hard life. When they listened very closely they could hear a boy crying. They started walking towards the sound and about 5 minutes later they were in a large chamber with a massive cage that was held closed by a paper with the kanji for 'seal' written on it. In the middle of the room was a spikey, blonde-haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit just sitting there crying into his knees. Slowly they started walking towards the boy when a low growl was heard from the cage.

"**I thought I smelled something familiar. And quite frankly, it's the best thing I've smelled in years."**

"You stupid fox, what the hell could smell familiar. I was knocked off a damn bridge and now I'm probably still floating in the water since I'm obviously not dead yet." The boy said to the Kyuubi

"**You damn, stupid, hairless monkey. If you want to know what I smell that is familiar then look behind you."**

"Huh?" was his smart response as he turned around to see Hitomi and the Uzukage. "How did you two get in here. This is my mind"

"My granddaughter found you on the beach of our island and brought you to the hospital, where your seal was discovered. We decided to come see if you were in here at the moment to see if we can get some answers as to your name and how you ended up this far out to see."

"I probably ended up this far out because one of my own teammates knocked me off of a bridge during a mission."

"Ok, that kinda sucks." Hitomi stated the obvious

"Can you tell us your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Cliffhanger no jutsu

**AN: What do you think? Just a start right now and I might continue it if I find the time and get enough reviews of people who like it.**


End file.
